Булочки или обыкновенная история
by hahatushkaru
Summary: Булочки, кафе, человечки на стене и маленькие гостьи.


**Название: **Булочки, или обыкновенная история.

**Автор: **Hahatushka  
**Рейтинг** G  
**Пэйринг**: Драко/Джинни  
**Дисклеймер** Вы что и вправду думаете, что что-то мне принадлежит? Хотелось бы...

Зима. Ветер. Снег.

Жуткий морозильник, - моя подруга Холи поглубже засовывает руки в карманы и жмется ко мне. Я оглядываюсь, ища глазами место, где можно спрятаться от всепроницающего ветра. Впереди, похожая на маленький пряничный домик, стоит небольшая пекарня-магазинчик.

Булочки! - Холи хватает меня за мантию и тащит к витрине.

Да постой ты, молния! -Я едва за ней поспеваю. За плечами огромный рюкзак тянет назад и в нем что-то звякает, когда я пытаюсь бежать за подругой.

Вкуснятина какая, - Холи прилипает к витрине и жадно облизывается, -Давай зайдем погреться, ну, пожалуйста!

Ладно, - я чувствую неожиданный прилив голода и первой захожу в магазинчик.

Внутри необыкновенно уютно. По желтым обоям, гуляют человечки, нарисованные детской рукой. Возле прилавка висят старые Хогвартские колдографии, с которых улыбаются бывшие ученики. Пахнет корицей. В углу на стуле сидит приятная молодая девушка в клетчатом фартуке и читает.

Ой, вы ко мне, - она замечает нас и, встряхнув копной ярко рыжих волос, подбегает к нам, -Садитесь девочки, я сейчас для вас всё испеку. Ой, вы же совсем продрогли, сядьте вон там, я как раз недавно натянула на ту стену обогревательное заклинание.

Мы садимся за столик, застеленный белоснежной льняной скатертью, а девушка подходит к прилавку.

Любите булочки с корицей?

Да, очень, - я перевожу взгляд на Холи, но она с безразличием смотрит в окно, - а моей подруге, если можно, с шоколадом?

Конечно можно, я вам и с собой дам, - она исчезает за полупрозрачной занавеской и вскоре появляется вновь, но с палочкой в руках.

Эти магглы, - она морщит носик, - при них невозможно готовить.

Один взмах палочки и пустые полки наполняются кулинарными шедеврами, а в руках у девушки появляется не глубокая миска. Она что-то шепчет и к ней подлетает пакет молока, пачка муки и пара яиц. Девушка ритмично помахивает палочкой, а ингредиенты сами собой смешиваются в миске.

Кстати, - девушка поднимает глаза, -Я Вирджиния Уизли, но вы можете звать меня просто Джинни.Очень приятно, Джинни, -я улыбаюсь, - меня зовут Кристин, а это моя подруга Холи.

Раньше я вас вроде не видела, - Джинни орудует деревянной ложкой, одновременно подливая горячий шоколад в почти готовое тесто. - Вы, небось, новенькие, на первом курсе учитесь.

Да нет, - я отвожу глаза, - просто…вот Холи здешняя…

Я Холи Лонгботтом.

О, - девушка внимательно рассматривает мою белокурую подругу, - Мы с твоим папой были друзьями в школе.

Правда? - Холи оживает.

Угу! - Джинни улыбается и снимает со стены одну из колдографий, - это снимок моих Хогвартских друзей, интересно, найдешь ли ты своего папу.

Холи бережно берет в руки снимок и начинает его изучать. Я вытягиваю шею, хочу первой найти мистера Лонгботтома.

Наверное…вот он! - Холи показывает пальцем на приземистого толстячка во фланелевой рубашке. Он улыбается и машет ей рукой.

Молодец, - Джинни задорно ей подмигивает, - а меня найдешь?

Вот вы, -показываю на девчушку в левом углу, рядом с которой в обнимку с ней стоит блондин в зелёных мантиях. - У вас самая клёвая прическа из всех.

Ну, спасибо, - девчонка с колдографии краснеет, так же как и настоящая Джинни и начинает поправлять волосы. - Там наверно булочки подходят, я сейчас…

Классные у твоего папы были друзья, - я смотрю на снимок, с него мне улыбаются парни и девчонки в старой, ещё темной школьной форме.

Ничего, но у меня лучше, я скоро тебя со всеми познакомлю…

Над дверью звенит маленький колокольчик и в пекарню входит высокий молодой человек в тонких овальных (a/n: кто бы мог подумать, что Гарри следит за модой!) очках. Он стряхивает с плеч снег и лучезарно улыбается хозяйке.

Гарри, сколько лет! -Джинни перегибается через прилавок и пытается его обнять. - Ну, рассказывай, как жизнь, как работа?

Ну, - он явно смущен, - у меня всё как всегда, а вот ты, я смотрю, даром времени не теряешь. Джордж говорил, что ты собираешься открыть кондитерскую, но что бы так скоро…

Мдя, - Джинни грустно улыбается, - кстати, он тоже постарался, - она показывает на желтые обои, по которым прыгают бесшабашные человечки.

Он что, подался в художники? - Гарри вопросительно поднимает одну бровь.

Да нет, - Джинни смеется, - Это Сэм и Эрика, его дети, нарисовали, а он просто помогал клеить обои. Ты знаешь, я никак не освою клеительное заклинание, да и ты, похоже, тоже. Я смотрю, ты так и не женился.

Ну… - Он заливается краской.

Ладно, ладно, молчу, это твое личное дело.

Да, это вообще не секрет, просто я сейчас так занят, кстати, я зашел, вот… - Он открывает небольшой чемоданчик, который держит в руках и достает объемную стопку бумаг.

Вот, передай, пожалуйста, брату, это последние отчеты.

Хорошо, - Джинни растеряна, -только я Рональда увижу не раньше следующей недели, он к Герми поехал, - она вытирает руки об фартук и осторожно берет бумаги из рук собеседника.

Это не срочно, кстати, привет Гермионе, говорят, она уже скоро должна родить.

Угу, - Джинни поворачивается к печке и достает наши булочки. - Хрустальный шар говорит, что это будет девочка, хотя Рон мечтает о мальчике, они, вроде хотели назвать его Гарри…-Вот ещё, вечная слава…

Радуйся дурачок, это же здорово.

Ну ладно, если честно, то мне и самому приятно!

Гарри, ты подожди минуточку, я отнесу девочкам заказ, а то они уже давно ждут.

Джинни приносит нам небольшой поднос с булочками, двумя кусочками ягодного пирога и вишневым соком.

Спасибо большое! - Холи жадно набрасывается на угощение.

Не за что, кушайте, - она возвращается к собеседнику, - видишь вон ту девочку со светлыми кудряшками, да вон ту, всю измазанную в шоколаде, это дочь Невила Лонгботтома.

Правда? - Юноша снимает очки и смотрит на нас. - Я слышал, он совсем недавно вернулся из экспедиции в Малазийские джунгли.

Может быть, -Джинни пожимает плечами, - ой, Гарри, давай я тебе с собой положу ватрушек.

Что, о, нет, спасибо, я сыт!

Никто ещё не смел, отказываться от моих ватрушек, - Джинни притворно сердито упирает руки в бока. - Без разговоров, мало ли когда ты ещё сможешь поесть, у вас в министерстве совсем не кормят, а мои ватрушки всегда теплые.

Ну, хорошо, возьму парочку, - Гарри сдается, и складывает угощение в чемоданчик. - Ты не против, я пойду, мне ещё нужно наведаться в Гринготтс…

Иди, иди, привет там гоблинам от меня передавай! - Она злорадно ухмыляется.

Ладно, уж, - Гарри щелкает её по носу и пружинящей походкой покидает магазин. - Спасибо за ватрушки!

Не за что! - Девушка опять грустно улыбается.

Наши с Холи тарелки пустеют, моя подруга вновь с безразличием смотрит в окно на подающий снег.

Холи, пойдем? - Шепотом спрашиваю я, она кивает в ответ. Мы встаем и направляемся к хозяйке магазина.

Мисс Уизли, то есть Джинни, сколько мы вам должны?

Да, что вы, девочки! Мы же с вами друзья, - она нам задорно подмигивает. Какие же у неё огромные коричнево-медовые глаза. - А деньги вам ещё пригодятся, знаете, в Хогсмиде есть отличный ресторанчик, лучше сливочного пива, чем там, вы не найдете во всей Англии.

Тогда, большущее спасибо и до свидания, мы обязательно сюда ещё заглянем, - мы прощаемся с хозяйкой и покидаем её уютный мир, где так вкусно пахнет корицей и свежеиспеченным хлебом.

В дверях я сталкиваюсь со статным юношей. На мой взгляд, ему не больше двадцати. Светлые волосы зачесаны назад, поэтому у него какой-то слегка неприступный вид, наверно он какой-то граф или барон, важный такой…

Я медленно бреду за подругой, которая увлеченно рассказывает о последнем Квиддичном матче, и, оборачиваясь, вижу, как Джинни нежно целует "важного графа", мгновенно взъерошив ему волосы, и почти не заметно улыбается и машет нам рукой, на прощание и на руке у юноши я случайно замечаю две аккуратно выгравированные буквы на фамильном кольце "DM"…


End file.
